


Джек-пот

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, PWP, dildo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастьян уже было шагает к двери в спальню, чтобы рывком её распахнуть, но тут Эванс шумно выдыхает, а потом протяжно скулит, и звуки эти вообще мало похожи на то, что обычно слышит Себастьян, когда тот размашисто вбивает его в кровать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джек-пот

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку КФ1 - №54 эванстэн кинк-феста: "Себастьян/Крис. Сайз-кинк. Крис сверху/не был в отношениях с Себастьяном. Однажды Себ "невовремя" возвращается домой и видит, как Крис трахает себя большим дилдо, представляя Себастьяна."

Несмотря на то, что все вокруг отчего-то считают Себастьяна человеком-загадкой, на самом деле он до смешного предсказуемый. Себастьян не любит неожиданностей, он любит, чтобы во всём был порядок, некое установленное расписание, и лучше бы так и оставалось. Делать сюрпризы, когда их от тебя не ждут, чревато последствиями, однако это Себастьян понимает слишком поздно, тихонько прикрыв входную дверь и замерев прямо посреди коридора. Два часа ночи, а Эванс, мать его, который должен бы уже мирно спать и видеть десятый сон, явно с кем-то трахается в своей спальне, совершенно не ожидая возвращения Себастьяна сегодня. Всё верно, он должен был приехать только завтра вечером, но съёмки закончились раньше графика, и теперь Себастьян замирает на пороге, сжимая в кулаке ключ, и слушает, как Крис кого-то ебёт на их кровати.  
В глазах темнеет от ярости, хочется ворваться в спальню и выбить из этого ублюдка - обоих ублюдков, на самом деле, - дух, потому что все эти “нам не нужны резинки, я ведь только с тобой” в одно мгновение набатом звучат в ушах. Ложь - это единственная вещь, которую Себастьян ненавидит и не готов простить, особенно та ложь, в которую его, приручая и уламывая словно строптивую девственницу, несколько лет подряд заставляли поверить.  
Себастьян уже было шагает к двери в спальню, чтобы рывком её распахнуть, но тут Эванс шумно выдыхает, а потом протяжно скулит, и звуки эти вообще мало похожи на то, что обычно слышит Себастьян, когда тот размашисто вбивает его в кровать. Звуки эти скорее похожи на те, что издаёт сам Себастьян, чувствуя, как головка Криса проталкивается в него, раскрывает, заполняет изнутри.   
Значит вот как - убеждённый ёбарь Эванс в его отсутствие умудрился перед кем-то раздвинуть ноги, и будь проклято всё, если Себастьян не узнает, кому же привалило такое счастье. Наверняка его любовник - такой же шкаф, как и сам Крис; гора мышц, способная распялить собой по кровати и заставить умолять. Себастьян решительно шагает к двери, слегка толкает створку, стараясь оставаться незаметным, и застывает на месте, будто тело его разом перестаёт слушаться.  
Если говорить по совести, Себастьян оказывается прав - Эванс определённо снизу; он раскинулся на кровати, широко разведя ноги в стороны и запрокинув голову на подушку. Тело его - то самое тело, которое Себастьян так обожает вылизывать и кусать, оставляя яркие метки, - блестит от пота в тусклом свете ночника; кажется, что Крис - натянутая струна, каждая мускул, каждая вздутая на руке вена. Но взгляд приковывает не это, такую картину Себастьян видел сотни, если не тысячи раз; взгляд приковывает огромная дубина, по недоразумения называемая некоторыми дилдо, которая распирает задницу Эванса. Прозрачный пластик блестит от смазки, стекающей на простыни; и эта самая прозрачность выбивает дух больше всего - Себастьян видит, какая покрасневшая и припухшая дырка у Криса, как она растянута на дилдо до предела.  
Эванс неуловимо двигает запястьем и срывается на крик; подбрасывая вверх бёдра, он мечется по кровати, пытаясь развести ноги ещё шире, принять ещё глубже и - принимает. Пропихивает дилдо в себя ещё на дюйм, захлёбываясь хриплым стоном; вцепляется свободной рукой в бедро, оставляя стремительно наливающиеся красным следы от пальцев. Себастьяну становится нечем дышать за дверью, он медленно расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и закусывает губы, чтобы тоже не застонать и не выдать себя. В голове бьётся мысль, что надо бы тихонько выйти из квартиры и ввалиться уже гораздо более шумно, потому что Эванс будет зол как сто чертей, если узнает, что его маленький секрет больше не секрет вовсе, но сил оторваться от этого шоу нет никаких.  
А Крис тем временем проталкивает в себя дилдо до конца, выгибается дугой, вскидываясь на кровати, и Себастьяна насквозь прошибает желанием немедленно оказаться рядом, заткнуть этот распахнутый в крике рот поцелуем, до самых гланд языком достать. Крис потрясающе порнографичен с десятью дюймами в заднице, он медленно, всё ещё неуверенно, двигает рукой, трахая себя дилдо мелкими осторожными толчками. Задыхается, поводя запястьем по кругу и растягивая себя ещё больше, упирается пятками в кровать, приподнимает бёдра и наконец всерьёз насаживается, выстанывая что-то невразумительное. Крис двигается резко, рывками, и дилдо ходит в нём как поршень, распирает изнутри, превращая в тугой комок нервов. Ноги Криса разъезжаются, отчего проникновение выходит особенно глубоким и он сдавленно воет, матерится, подхватывает себя под коленом, раскрываясь ещё больше, ещё откровеннее, а потом пропихивает дилдо до самого основания, закусывает угол подушки и вскрикивает. Крис Эванс с огромным дилдо в заднице кричит его имя, и Себастьян не выдерживает.  
\- Ну и когда ты собирался мне рассказать об этом? - хрипло интересуется он, подпирая плечом косяк. Крис вздрагивает, выгибается под совершенно немыслимым углом и шипит сквозь зубы, выпуская ногу из захвата. На его лице читается такой священный ужас, что Себастьяну кажется - он сейчас прямо с дилдо в заднице попытается сбежать. Если бы Себастьян мог, он бы рассмеялся, но становится как-то не до смеха, когда перед глазами такой откровенно раскрытый - в обоих смыслах, - Крис, поэтому Себастьян отталкивается плечом от косяка и шагает в спальню.   
\- Я… - Крис хватает ртом воздух, тянется рукой к растянутой дырке, явно намереваясь то ли прикрыться, то ли вытащить из себя дилдо, но у Себастьяна другие планы.  
\- Ты, - соглашается он, подкрадываясь к кровати и опускаясь у Криса в ногах, - лежи как лежишь, Эванс. Ты себе, блядь, не представляешь, какой прекрасный вид открывается отсюда.  
Себастьян мягко касается ладонями его скользких от смазки бёдер - ему кажется, что в смазке перепачкано всё, что можно, чёрт, сколько же Крис её вылил на себя и в себя? - и снова уверенно разводит ноги Криса в стороны. Тот не сопротивляется, только опускает дрожащие тёмные ресницы и дышит так тяжело, будто только что стометровку пробежал. Себастьян уверен, что через несколько минут Крис будет дышать ещё тяжелее; он массирует внутреннюю сторону бёдер кончиками пальцев, а потом берётся за дилдо, всё ещё торчащее из задницы Криса и плавно толкает его внутрь. В нём кипит злое веселье на Криса, трепетно оберегавшего всегда свою анальную девственность, хочется доказать ему, что сам Себастьян не просто из любви к искусству регулярно кончает на его члене.  
\- Значит, Эванс, ты всегда сверху? - обманчиво-спокойно интересуется Себастьян, обводя указательным пальцем растянутые на пластике мышцы. - Знаешь, нихуя не похоже, потому что иначе ты бы никогда не сумел его в себя засунуть.  
Крис молчит, только вцепляется пальцами в простынь и подаётся навстречу; по его шее и груди разливается предательский румянец, и будь Себастьян проклят, если это не значит, что Крис смущён. Крису до ужаса стыдно, что его поймали на горячем, но он послушно подаётся навстречу плавным движениям искусственного члена, жмурится и обнажает белые крепкие зубы, сжатые чуть ли не до скрипа.   
\- Не молчи, Крис, - продолжает Себастьян ласково, грудью ложась на него и шепча в самое ухо. - Ты же знаешь, я всё равно заставлю тебя кричать. Сделай себе одолжение, не сдерживайся.  
Крис судорожно выдыхает и распахивает глаза; радужки у него нет - одни зрачки, и Себастьян с ухмылкой лижет его скулу. Простой жест, но он всегда срывает Эвансу тормоза - он обхватывает Себастьяна ладонью за затылок и тянет к себе для настоящего поцелуя. Крис, при всей своей брутальности иногда действительно как щенок лабрадора - обожает лизаться. Его язык сводит Себастьяна с ума, плавит извилины и лишает воли, и обычно это - то, что нужно во время секса, однако сегодня план другой. Сегодня план - заставить Эванса извиваться и терять последние мозги, поэтому Себастьян отрывается от его губ, облизывается и шепчет:  
\- Знаешь, Эванс, есть одна прописная истина в анальном сексе - размер, на самом деле, не так уж и важен, важно уметь воспользоваться тем, что имеешь, - с придыханием заявляет он, заглядывая Крису в глаза. - Но раз уж так вышло, что в нашем распоряжении сегодня кинг-сайз…  
Животом сквозь рубашку Себастьян чувствует напряжённый член Криса, влажную головку и твёрдый ствол. Хочется взять его в рот, пропустить в горло и заставить Криса спустить от нескольких движений, но он себя сдерживает, сглатывая вязкую слюну. Сегодня всё будет по-другому, не так как обычно. Сегодня Эванс кончит, не касаясь своего члена вообще, уж Себастьян-то об этом позаботится.  
Он поудобнее устраивается у Криса между ног, почти полностью вытаскивает дилдо из его задницы, оставив внутри только крупную головку, а потом, чуть сменив угол, мягко толкает его обратно. Крис стонет так сладко, что Себастьян сам вздрагивает. От каждого толчка на всю длину Эванса пробивает крупная дрожь, а простыни под его пальцами начинают опасно трещать. Себастьян жадно смотрит на эти сильные руки, бессильно комкающие ткань, и от контраста хочется орать, потому что Крис отпускает себя - он расслабляется, его тугая задница впускает в себя огромный дилдо так свободно, будто Криса всю его жизнь трахали толстым членом. Совершенно бесстыдно раскинутые в стороны длинные ноги, судорожно сжимающиеся мышцы живота, натянутые от напряжения жилы на мощной шее - всё это Крис, мать его, Эванс, и Себастьян как никогда остро осознаёт, насколько же ему повезло, что этот мужик очутился в его постели. Чистая и неразбавленная животная сексуальность, от неё срывает крышу начисто, и когда Себастьян, не выдержав, склоняется, чтобы поцеловать судорожно бьющуюся паховую венку, Криса сносит с резьбы. Он кричит, срывая голос, рвёт простыни - всё-таки рвёт, чёрт возьми, - и кончает, сжимаясь на дилдо так, что не двинуть больше ни внутрь, ни наружу. Крис заливает спермой свой живот, и когда Себастьян языком касается белесых капель на коже, он чувствует, с какой силой Криса колотит. Он весь словно ходуном ходит, каждой своей клеточкой, вздрагивает от мягких прикосновений языка и, вцепившись Себастьяну в волосы, тянет его вверх, к своему лицу.  
\- Трахни меня, - лихорадочно шепчет Крис прямо в губы Себастьяна, обжигая своим дыханием. - Я знаю, ты ещё не. Давай, сейчас.  
У него глаза безумца, абсолютно и непроницаемо чёрные, и Себастьян не хочет и не может ему возражать. В голове мелькает мысль, что Крису будет больно, что нельзя вот так сразу после оргазма затыкать его ещё и членом, но Крис уже подцепляет дилдо и с пошлым громким хлюпаньем вытягивает его из себя.   
Криса хочется до поджимающихся пальцев на ногах, Себастьян никогда не видел его таким откровенно умоляющим, поэтому он, путаясь в пуговицах, стягивает с себя рубашку и принимается за джинсы. Можно было бы не раздеваться, но Криса хочется ощущать кожей, а не только членом, и когда Себастьян наконец отбрасывает одежду, Крис уже готов его убить.  
Он тянется руками в своей заднице, разводит в стороны половинки, словно дразнясь, и подаётся навстречу. Устоять невозможно, но это и не нужно - Себастьян накрывает его собой, больно прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стон, а потом направляет член в мокрую растянутую дырку.   
Чтобы не кончить сразу, приходится замереть на мгновение; Крис вцепляется руками в его предплечья, ноги его - у Себастьяна на поясе, обнимают так правильно, будто это - самое привычное действие на свете.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы ты это сделал завтра, - неожиданно хрипло выдыхает Крис ему в рот и смотрит прямо в лицо. - Готовился к твоему приезду. Кто же знал, что тебя принесёт сегодня.  
У Себастьяна перед глазами темнеет, а потом разом, одна за другой, огненными цветками начинают раскрываться новые и неизведанные галактики, потому что слова Криса - это триггер. Слова Криса бьют в мозг почище виски или текилы, от них в животе распрямляется стремительно давно сжатая пружина. Слова Криса - это полное и абсолютное доверие, потому что кого бы там ни трахал Эванс, Себастьян точно знает - его самого не трахал ещё никто.  
Эта мысль заставляет отмереть наконец, обвести губы Криса языком и сделать первый осторожный толчок. Крис прикрывает глаза и хрипло стонет - громче не выйдет, свой голос он уже сорвал, но Себастьян вполне готов кричать за них двоих, потому что Крис, мать его, идеален. Гладкие растянутые мышцы впускают легко, член Себастьяна скользит внутрь так правильно и так хорошо, что Крис снова запрокидывает голову, открывая беззащитную шею. Её хочется целовать и кусать одновременно, перед Себастьяном нелёгкий выбор, но он справляется - прижимается губами к бьющейся жилке, обводит её языком и слышит тихий удивлённый вздох.  
\- Всё в порядке? - с трудом сглатывая, уточняет он, и замирает на мгновение. Себастьян прекрасно знает, что не всем нравится секс после оргазма, но Крис невнятно что-то бормочет, растекается в его руках липкой патокой и комкает подушку. Нетрудно догадаться, что Эванса всё вполне устраивает - на его лице абсолютно отсутствующее выражение, какого Себастьян никогда раньше не видел.  
Себастьяну хочется двигаться резко и быстро, выбивая из Криса всю дурь, наказывая за всё, что он успел себе напридумать, стоя под дверями спальни и слушая стоны, но он себя сдерживает. Сдерживаться легко, когда Крис послушно подаётся навстречу, принимает член Себастьяна на всю длину и блаженно жмурится, поэтому Себастьян трахает его медленно, со вкусом, ловя губами вздохи, а телом - дрожь.   
Себастьяну не впервой кого-нибудь трахать, но ещё никогда секс не был так похож на занятия любовью - неспешно, с полной потерей себя в пространстве и времени. Никто и никогда не позволял Себастьяну так себя любить - глядя в глаза и ловя отголоски каждой эмоции, поэтому Крис сегодня тоже срывает джек-пот - в обмен на свою задницу и своё доверие он получает Себастьяна целиком, со всеми потрохами.   
Крис стонет не замолкая, на одной ноте, потом захлёбывается воздухом и стонет снова - ему хорошо, это чувствуется в каждом его движении навстречу, и когда он резко сжимается, закусив губу, Себастьян слегка пугается и пытается отстраниться. Крис не даёт, обнимает своими сильными ногами, путается пальцами в волосах и лижет Себастьяна в щёку.  
\- Давай, - сипит он, и задница его ощутимо пульсирует, заставляя руки Себастьяна подгибаться. Себастьян старательно держит их прямыми и легко двигает бёдрами, отчего Крис выгибается, а потом шепчет. - Сейчас, Себастьян. Кончи в меня, ну же.  
Это звучит почти как приказ, и, видит Бог, Себастьян не привык подчиняться приказам, однако перед Крисом невозможно выстоять - у него горящий взгляд, влажные искусанные и зацелованные губы и тугая классная задница. Себастьян не сдерживается, он склоняется ниже, прикусывает кожу на ключице, оставляя свою метку прямо поверх татуировки, и кончает глубоко внутри, сжимая зубы всё крепче. Животом он чувствует, что Крис кончает тоже, заливая их обоих своей спермой.  
Силы, чтобы скатиться с Криса и устроиться у него под боком, Себастьян находит только минут через десять, и это, вообще-то, очень невежливо с его стороны - сначала выебать до потери сознания, а потом ещё и навалиться сверху неподъёмным грузом. Но Крис ничего ему не говорит, только гладит невесомо по спине ладонями.   
\- У тебя был такой взгляд, когда ты вошёл, - наконец, сипло выдыхает он спустя какое-то время, когда Себастьян легко целует его в шею. - Я аж испугался слегка.  
\- Думал, что тебя тут кто-то ебёт, - буркает в ответ Себастьян, не отрываясь от своего занятия. - Думал, зашибу нахер обоих. Никогда больше так не делай, Эванс, у меня обострённое чувство собственности.  
Крис тихо смеётся, а потом, закашлявшись, пробегается пальцами по рёбрам Себастьяна и полувопросительно говорит:  
\- Но ведь неплохой же сюрприз вышел, правда?  
И, что самое стрёмное, Себастьяну нечего возразить. Сюрприз, что и говорить, впечатляет, даже несмотря на то, что он в общем и целом предпочитает порядок и заранее согласованное расписание. Крис, мать его, Эванс стоит того, чтобы ломать систему, и с этим Себастьян уже давно смирился.


End file.
